One or more embodiments of the disclosed technology relates to a colorful liquid crystal thin film, a method of thereof and a display device.
Currently, the technology for the flexible display is gradually advanced. The colorful liquid crystal thin film is formed of a cholesteric liquid crystal material in most flexible display devices. A method for forming a colorful liquid crystal thin film by using a cholesteric liquid crystal material comprising the following steps.
Step S101 of rendering the liquid crystal thin film to show a red color by setting the temperature to a first temperature. The first temperature is about 25° C., for example.
Step S102 of radiating the region needed to be manufactured as a red region by ultraviolet irradiation to fix liquid crystal in this region, as shown in FIG. 1.
Step S103 of rendering the liquid crystal thin film in a region where liquid crystal is not fixed to show a green color by setting the temperature to a second temperature. The second temperature is about 34° C., for example.
Step S104 of radiating a region needed to be manufactured as a green region by ultraviolet irradiation to fix the liquid crystal in this region, as shown in FIG. 2.
Finally, the liquid crystal thin film with red and green colors is manufactured.